Gene
Gene is a Brawler who has a moderate amount of health and uses a magic lamp to cast his attacks. His Attack can do high damage to a single enemy or less damage to multiple enemies. His Super grabs an enemy and drags them to Gene's location. His Star Power heals his allies for 200 health a second if they are close to his healing radius. Attack: Smoke Blast Gene shoots a medium-range ball that deals normal damage. If it doesn't hit a target, it splits up in a cone, similar to Penny's attack, and the damage is equally distributed between 6 projectiles, giving him an additional 5.34 tiles. Super: Magic Hand Gene shoots a long-range hand that can pass through obstacles. If it hits an enemy Brawler, it will pull the opponent to Gene (even through walls), and stun them for half a second. Gene's pull is interrupted if his target gets hit by a minecart. Star Power: Magic Puffs Within a small radius, all friendly brawlers will be healed 200 health per second. This does not apply to Gene himself. This area's size is around the size of Pam's Healing Station's area of effect. Tips *You can extend how far your Super pulls someone by walking backwards as soon as you launch your Super. It is also extended if Gene uses a Launch Pad while firing his Super. *When a Carl supers toward you,you can pull him to stop his spin. This can be also used to stop Darryl while he is rolling. *Try not to pull close-ranged brawlers like Shelly or Bull because they could kill you easily at close range. *Gene's Super is a surprisingly far-reaching skill-shot. This means that you can target the highest-value target and drag them into your team for an easy kill. It is also a fantastic way to engage low-health enemies. *Gene can be played as a poker, or suppressor. His shots can provide cover fire and keep the enemy team from healing or pushing. *His Super can be used very effectively in Big Game to drag the boss toward your group of allies so that they can deal extra damage. *Gene's Super can cancel the Supers of other Brawlers like Frank's or Brock's. *The effectiveness of Gene's Super can be more significant when used in Events with Modifiers active. It can be used to pull enemies into the area where meteors will land or pull them away from energy drinks and healing mushrooms. *In Siege, Gene can pull the Siege Robot away from the base with his Super. This can give his team more time to repel the siege. Gene can also pull enemy Brawlers into the range of his team's turret when there is no siege active to have the turret quickly defeat them. *If aiming for an enemy Brawler, be careful not to pull a pet or turret over instead. *Gene can pull Pam´s healing station away to stop her from healing. *Gene has an extremely far range, out ranging Piper and Brock. You can use him to do lots of damage to a single target, or do small amounts of damage to multiple enemy Brawlers. *In Showdown, Gene can wait for 2 or more people to fight and when they are low, you can grab one of them and get a free power cube. *Gene's pull is priority except against a minecart or another Gene that is pulling someone. *Gene's outstanding range makes him able to damage the enemy IKE turret without him being damaged himself. *Gene's best gamemodes are: Bounty, Duo Showdown, Gem Grab, and Siege. History *On 15/2/19, Gene was added to the game. *On 27/2/19, his Super was changed to no longer deal damage, travel through walls (breaking walls when pulling back a target), and charge 30% faster. The Super projectile size was also increased to 200 (from 150). Also, Gene's Star Power healing effect is no longer shown to enemies and was increased to 200 health per second (from 100 per second). Finally, Gene was given voice-over lines. *On 1/3/19, Gene's Super was changed so that it can grab pets and turrets like Nita's bear or Pam's Healing Station. *On 15/4/19 fixed a bug that allowed Gene to pull the Robot boss so that it got stuck in Boss Fight. Fixed a bug that caused Gene’s pull to stick enemies inside walls when pulling close to an indestructible wall. Fixed a bug that didn't allow Gene to pull enemies with his Magic Hand while being poisoned by a lvl 10 Crow. When a pulled enemy dies during the pull the hand no longer destroys the environment. When Gene is pulling a target with his Magic Hand the target cannot be pulled by another Gene. Quickfire now takes into account the added range from the projectile splitting.